warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Burning Dusk
Prologue "Cinder?" A voice captures my attention. I drag my attentiveness over to the medicine cat, Snowyrain. "What?" I hissed. She bowed. "I'm sorry for bothering you, my leader, but I have gotten a prophecy." I stare in awe. "A prophecy? For MyrtleClan? That's never happened. But, nevermind, tell me." I sit down beside Snowyrain, who was looking in fear and awe at the setting sun. "The burning dusk will die, and you must be alone." I experienced so many emotions at once. Confusion: what was this 'burning dusk'? Awe: Finally! A prophecy!, and so many more indescribable ones. I sigh, "It sounds like a bad prophecy, if you ask me." That part was candid. I wanted to yowl at StarClan, 'what are your confusing and vague prophecies!?' But I couldn't. They wouldn't answer. They probably wouldn't hear me. MyrtleClan was probably least connected to the spirits above. I didn't want to admit it, but I had never gotten a prophecy before. I flicked my tail. "What can we do?" Chapter One Really, a lot of this worried me. What was the burning dusk? Snowyrain tapped my shoulder with her tail, and I whipped around to face her. "What do you need?" She looked unnerved, and sighed, "I'm just worried." She wound her fluffy tail around herself, making herself look smaller. "Well, it does sound like something to... uh... worry about." I couldn't offer much comfort - I was worried too. "We should try to interpret signs. I mean, I haven't learned." I was the one who remarked. Snowyrain nodded. "I should be able to, I'm a medicine cat. More like a failure cat." I shoved her. "Don't say that!" I had to admit, the future was looking rather demoralizing. I laid down, and felt warmth rush to my claws as my placed my head cautiously on them. Snowyrain looked at me, and I suddenly felt her warmth beside me. "You don't have to commiserate me." "Yes, but I am." I laughed, and she looked like she was stifling one. At least we could enjoy our final moments together. The moment when the burning dusk came would be momentous, something talked about for years in the elders' den. I flicked my tail, thinking about it. "You look thoughtful." A voice snapped me out. Snowyrain. "That's why you shouldn't break my peace." I couldn't get angry, though. Her deep blue eyes consoled me, made me happy. Like I could never be without her. I shook out the thoughts, leaving my brain with nothing but emptiness to contemplate. "Snowyrain, do you think we'll die?" The question, something I'd been wondering seen we'd gotten the prophecy, burst through my mandibles. Snowyrain looked down, shaking her head. "I've been wondering that, too." The short answer was: she doesn't know. ''I wanted to burst into tears, but that wouldn't reassure me. I curled my tail neatly around my paws. I felt something touch the tip, than dart away. "Violet!" I growled. Violet was one of the kits in the nursery, who always liked to get into Snowyrain and I's business. The she-kit's eyes glinted with mischief. "What's the burning dusk?" she asked. "YOU KNOW ABOUT IT?" Snowyrain screeched. I hissed, "Quiet down. We'll just attract more attention to ourselves." Violet nodded. "I heard you meowing about it." "More like eavesdropping," hissed Snowyrain. Violet blushed in embarrassment. "Maybe." She flung herself outside the den, and left. I checked outside, just to make sure. She was gone. "She's gone." I reported to Snowyrain, flopping myself on the comfortable ground again. "We don't need her spreading the word." Snowyrain fizzed. I nodded, and stood up. "I think we actually need to apprise everyone." Snowyrain squeaked like a mouse in a cat's paws. "No! We can't do that! They'll panic!" I snarled. "Maybe they will, but at least they'll be forewarned to not act like a dazed bird." With that, I stepped out of the den, though I doubted myself. I hated going against Snowyrain's words. Even though I was leader. I leaped on top of the Ledge, taking a deep breath. "Cats of MyrtleClan, gather around the Ledge!" Cats of every age, every color it seemed, stepped out of their dens and surrounded my Ledge. Even Snowyrain did, looking worried as StarClan. Cats looked up at me, incertitude glinting in their optics. "Snowyrain has gotten a prophecy, and only shared it with me." As the words echoed, gasps rippled through the clearing like waves. "The prophecy stated: The burning dusk will die, and you must be alone." Shivers were rippling through the clearing at those ominous words. I hated seeing my Clan like this, shattered. But I had to. We could get through this, and survive. Even if we were alone. Chapter Two Cats the next day looked at me cynically. I couldn't incriminate them. It was because they weren't sure about my medicine cat as a prophet. I mean, we had never received a prophecy before. Though, I never expected such a substandard reaction. I wouldn't have done this to my leader, if I hadn't been one. That's only speaking for myself, though. "Cinder?" Snowyrain was behind me, and I purred at her usual warm greeting. Though every other feline was in a foul mood, Snowyrain never was. "Snowyrain!" I purred. I wanted to leap into her paws, cuddle. I couldn't. I had a duty to my Clanmates. Snowyrain wound her fluffy tail around me. "I'm nervous," she whimpered. "Aren't we all? With such a deficient reaction, no cat could possibly be in a good mood." Snowyrain tilted her head. "True." Cats glared across the clearing right at Snowyrain. It almost seemed like a dispute. I wanted to leap in front of her and defend her. What a poor, innocent cat Snowyrain was... and Violet too... I could feel a certain tension in the air, though. Couldn't Snowyrain, too? I decided to ask her. "Snowyrain... isn't there a... tension here?" Snowyrain nodded. "I hoped I wasn't insane, and the only one feeling it." I new instantly, and I couldn't help the words from slipping out. "The burning dusk has come." Snowyrain screeched, "What do you mean? Not yet! We aren't ready!" The medicine cat seemed to be in absolute panic. "I don't think StarClan and prophecies wait, Snowyrain." "Then they need to learn to be patient." Snowyrain snarled, lashing her tail. "We can't teach them that." I held back laughter, despite the alarming situation. The dusk eventually came, and I smelled something. Detected it. "What's that?" I hissed to Snowyrain. She snuffled at the air, and meowed in a worried tone, "Fire." I looked outside the den. Flames licked the camp wall, and cats were looked disturbed. Like they were waiting for my orders. "Get out of here!" I shrieked. The felines did not need to be told twice. They scattered, screeching, outside. I made sure everyone was alright, and followed. Violet scampered around my paws, despite me telling her to go outside many times. She made it out unscathed, and that's what mattered. I curled around Snowyrain, watching the camp go down in flames. Many cats jumped back, staring at their insane leader and medicine cat. "It's gone," whispered Snowyrain after many minutes. She looked dejected, for once. "I'm sorry..." I had tears in my eyes too. I knew I needed to make a decision. I knew this was what the prophecy and StarClan wanted from me. I felt it was wrong, but, "MyrtleClan, scatter." Cats looked confused, and I repeated, "SCATTER." "Why?" whimpered Violet. "It's safer that way. In a moon, we will meet back here. We need time away from each other, and we need time to rebuild. That is for Snowyrain, Violet, and I to do." The felines nodded, still muddled, but scattered anyway. They went off in groups, Clans of their own. Many probably wondered why I took Violet. Violet had been found, abandoned, by her very own parents. She was like a daughter to Snowyrain and I. I nuzzled Snowyrain and Violet, and padded into camp. "There's a lot that needs to be done," I observed. The warriors den was abolished, and many dens had holes in the roof. Some even had no walls or no roof. The only one left unharmed was the medicine and leaders' den, but that was a cave. "Let's get to work," I sighed. Snowyrain stopped me. "Not tonight. You need rest, you've been shocked." Snowyrain informed me. I snarled, "Let me." The she-cat refused. "GO TO SLEEP. FIND A NEST IN HERE." I lay in my nest, thankful our den was still standing. I drifted into an uneasy sleep, and did it shockingly quickly. Chapter Three The next day, when I woke up, I almost felt careless. Like I had just woken up from a sunshine and rainbows dream where the fire never happened. Candidly, I forgot about it. "CINDER! WAKE UP!" The soothing voice of Snowyrain was not quite that way at all, instead it seemed like a flock of geese honking in my face. "Quiet down," I purred. Violet scampered around me, her usual hyperactive personality not subdued at all. "Can't you fathom what just happened, Violet?" The she-kit went silent for a moment. She finally piped, "What does fathom mean?" I sighed. "To understand." "OOOOH." She looked confused for an instant, and finally settled on a "No, not really." I explained to her how terrible it was, and how many cats would have passed on. Tears formed in her usually joyous orbs. "I... I'm sorry," she squeaked. I nuzzled her. "Don't be, pipsqueak. It wasn't your liability." Violet couldn't shake the subdued look, though. Snowyrain looked anxious, just like the days before the burning dusk. Snowyrain sat down beside me. "Well, this may not be the perfect time, but I have a confession to make." I was shocked. Had she set the fire? Did she see who did it? "Go on," I meowed, on edge. Snowyrain looked a little embarrassed. "Well, I-I, I love you, kinda?" Silence passed between the two of them during the awkward moment. "I LOVE YOU TOO!" I finally bellowed. We broke into a nuzzle. Violet looked addled. "But you're both she-cats," she meowed in a hushed manner. "Well, does that matter to you?" Snowyrain asked sternly. Violet shook her head. "No, it's just a little weird." I purred. "Well, sometimes things are uncanny." Violet tilted her head. "What does uncanny mean?" "Strange," I replied. "Maybe you shouldn't use such advanced vocabulary in front of this kit," purred Snowyrain. "Oh, shut up. It's a habit." I purred in amusement, though. I picked up the small kit. She squealed, "Where are we going?" I rolled my eyes. "I need to put you in a safe place while we rebuild." Violet found herself a small little cranny where she could fit. I said quietly, "I don't believe anyone would do this intentionally, but, if you see someone who looks like they might try to harm us, sound the alarm. Yowl." Violet nodded solemnly. She took her duty seriously, which she should. I purred. "You'll be a great warrior one day." I padded off, leaving the young one to beam at the comment. "Did you find her a spot?" The voice came from Snowyrain. I nodded. "I can show you, if you desire." Snowyrain shook her head. "We need to get on with renovating." I nodded. "Let's get on with it, shall we?" Snowyrain padded away to hunt for big sticks, while I locked for things to hold burnt spots together. I found something on the ground, suddenly. It was shiny - it looked like it could have been for Twoleg use. "SNOWYRAIN!" I called. She needed to see this. Did it have something to do with the burning dusk? It was lengthy, and inflexible. The white she-cat came bounding over, and her blue orbs widened. She reeled back a bit. "Once I saw a Twoleg... It had one of these..." She muttered. "Or," she corrected herself, "rather, it was in something." I locked my gaze with her. "How long ago?" I demanded. Snowyrain was shaking - hopefully I wasn't making her apprehensive. "Please, it's for the greater good of the Clan. I need to know." Snowyrain seemed forceful as she choked out, "just before the fire yesterday." It seemed like my breath caught in my throat. We found the potential culprit. I broke into a nuzzle. "I'm sorry you had to witness it, when you could have notified the Clan." I didn't mean to rub it in her face, but it seemed like she took it the wrong way. "Oh, I apologize." I meowed, hushed. Snowyrain seemed to find condolence in that. "Thanks, I guess," she meowed, "I'll go find more." I watched her white pelt fade into the distance, all while feeling longing. How could I let her go, even if for a moment? I distracted myself by examining whatever this was. "HEY, YOU!" A loud and boisterous voice blasted from the trees ahead. I looked up, startled. It was a young she-cat, with a gray-and-white pelt. "What do you want?" I growled. "Oh, nothing. I just overheard your conversation... and, I know what that is." Chapter Four I looked up in excitement and awe. "Really, what is it?" I asked eagerly. The she-cat opened her mandibles, and then turned around. "Oh, but what's in it for me?" I started clawing the ground in vexation. "Fine, I'll give you some prey." The she-cat tilted her head, considering the deal. She finally turned around. "How much is a few?" "Uh... three?" The she-cat looked in scorn, and then sighed. "Oh, fine." She started her explanation. "That is a bullet. No-furs put it in guns, and those things shoot these bullets, and when you're hit, you either get knocked out or dead. Sometimes things catch on fire." I stared in horror, my jaw slack. The she-cat asked, "now, where is the prey you vowed?" I flicked my tail, resigning. "Follow me." We tread through the forest, thick bramble bushes abrading at our pelts. We finally reached what was left of the camp. The she-cat looked... unimpressed, to say the least. She scowled. "This rubble heap is where you live?" Snowyrain still hadn't returned, so I recounted the full narrative. The she-cat meowed, "Well, that puts us in the perfect position to purpose an alliance. I am Gray, and I would appreciate a... partnership." I stood rigid. This seemed sinister. "Go on." "One day, we shall regime all the forest, all the Clans. We will take them when they are frailest, and conquer them. We will administrate them peacefully. And, all will be well. No more fighting, doesn't that sound enticing to you? A forest of peace." I had to admit, it did sound tempting, but I growled a firm, "No. This is how the Clans were meant to be. Not under the supremacy of one leader." Violet suddenly boldly took a step out of the shadows. "Violet!" I cried. "This is treacherous! GO! RUN TO SNOWYRAIN WHILE YOU CAN!" My cries grew increasingly desperate, until Gray stopped me. "No, I am not like those other cruel cats. I will let you and Violet go, if you do not wish for this entente." I finally looked at her. "Go, then. I'll give you your prey, but just leave after that." Gray nodded. "Okay." I gave her the three pieces, and off she went. "Well, that was astoundingly facile." I looked at Violet, who I knew I would protect with my entire being. Along with Snowyrain, too. But something about her leaving, no trouble. It just seemed dubious. Though, that was the she-cat offering a reign of serenity. And any cat normally who wished to rule, well... they weren't exactly the best cat ever. "Violet, let's look for Snowyrain," I said observantly. Violet seemed a little off put, too, so she followed me. I saw a flash of white. "Snowyrain!" I cried. The blue eyes turned to me, and lit with joy. "Why are you here so early?" She purred. I told her the whole tale, and she looked quite astonished. "Well, if it couldn't be," she meowed after I finished, "Gray." A wave of shock overtook me. "Do you know her?" I asked quietly. "KNOW HER?" Snowyrain bellowed, choleric. "SHE TRIED TO HARM ME, BADLY!" A serious silence came over the two after Snowyrain's enraged state. "We need to make sure she's left," I growled. I grabbed Violet by the scruff, and tucked her in a bush. "If any cat comes by, don't move or talk. Unless it's me or Snowyrain. Got it?" Violet nodded, seeming taken aback by the sudden change of mood. I dashed off, right after Snowyrain, ready for combat. But how would just a medicine cat and I fight? Chapter Five I was making a desperate dash through the woods, lots of thoughts racing through my mind. What would happen to Violet was the main one. All I could see in my head were pictures of us coming back, and Violet's throat slashed, her puny body lifeless... I shook the notion away. No, that wouldn't happen, if we kept on the tail of Gray. Snowyrain looked back at me, panting. "I smell her." I snarled. "Quick, follow the scent." We hurtled off again, crashing through the thorns and burnt trees. We finally reached Gray, her back turned at the edge of the territory. Gray was muttering to herself, though the words were hard to elucidate. She finally turned around, laughing. "You deciphered my trick," she purred, almost joyfully. She glanced at Snowyrain, and her muzzle curled into a defiant snarl. "What is SHE doing here?" I raised my hackles, aiming my icy glare at Gray. "She's my mate." Gray cackled, the eerie sound reverberating off the trees. "Two she-cats? Being mates? Where I come from, that's a huge wrong." The silence filling the space gave off a sense of tension, and it crackled through the air between the three felines. Gray suddenly sprang, hurling herself at Snowyrain. I swiftly hared in front of Snowyrain, and let my claws sink into Gray's belly. A yowl of pain rang through the trees, agony unambiguous in her echoing yowl. She flopped to the ground, blood cascading out of her fresh wound. I smirked. "Don't try me," I hissed, "Or there will be more than a drop of blood shed." Gray stalked forward again, her rage evident but silent. The quiet, enraged hiss came out of Gray's mouth, "Don't ever even think about impairing me, kits." I slammed my body into her ribs, and there was a thump as the she-cat fell to the ground. I had her pinned, and she needed my mercy. But would I give her any leniency? STARCLAN NO. I clawed at her helpless form, relishing her struggle. She finally went limp, ending the endeavor. "Fine, kill me," Gray said, closing her eyes. "If this is my last battle, so be it. The spirits willed it to be this way." I snarled, "Since you murder and mutilate so many cats, do you even bother what the spirits desire?" I wanted to end the treacherous she-cat's life, but something about that impotent form made me hold back. "Go on," Snowyrain hissed, "Do it, will you? Don't be lenient. She's a risky feline to have on this planet." I took Snowyrain's words into account, and raised my paw, unsheathed my claws... And still couldn't do it. "I'm unable," I finally murmured, "I'm sorry to disappoint you." Snowyrain's eyes burned with rage. "I'll terminate her myself, then," Snowyrain growled. With an outraged yowl, she threw herself on top of Gray. The she-cat had the deadly look of rampage in her optics. "YOU..." her voice dropped to almost a whisper. "You tried to kill my family, and triumphed in killing all but my sister, father, and I. My brothers, my mother... they could have gotten more of a chance with me. But no, YOU CAME AND MADE THEM PERISH." "And now, you will die in anguish, under the claws of none but I, Snowyrain, the diminutive little kit of Frostbite." Snowyrain opened her seemingly harmless jaws, and sank them into Gray's neck. The gray-and-white feline let out last cries of depression, rage, and anxiety. Almost like prey. Snowyrain tossed the dead cat to the side, and glared at me. "Now that THING is taken care of." She stomped away, back to Violet. I couldn't help but feel I was failing her, leaving her soul to waste away and rot. I followed her silently, ashamed of myself. But was it a good thing that I had the mercy to not kill a cat who did someone great wrongs? Or was I just a coward, because the medicine cat herself could kill Gray? I padded on, leaving the broken body behind. Just like my past, and I was heading towards my future. Chapter Six I reached my camp not long after Snowyrain, who sat in the middle, looking accomplished. "Snowyrain?" My voice seemed mute. Snowyrain looked at me, an acrimonious look crossed her gaze. "You couldn't kill Gray, so I had to?" She chuckled. "Well, it was nice to, but I'm a bit... irate with you." I stepped back. "Snowyrain... don't... so soon after we became mates? The altercations begin?" Snowyrain looked a bit softer. "There are many more to commence," she replied, "that's what's so complicated about relationships." I remembered my past crush on Dark, a tom who never seemed to like me back. "I know they can be labyrinthine." I backed away, "and I'll leave you to be alone." I went off in search of Violet, who Snowyrain had never even tried to look for. "Violet," I cried, "It's safe to come out now." The little black-and-white pelt did not show up anywhere. "Violet?" My voice became increasingly distressed. Suddenly, something pounced my tail, unsheathing her little claws. "Got ya!" Violet squealed. I laughed. "You had me worried!" "No kidding," Violet mewed back. Then, Violet's gaze suddenly turned agitated. "But... I saw something." I froze, purely out of shock. "Tell me what you saw." Violet whispered, "First, I scented something. I brushed it off, thinking it was prey. Then, I saw paws. They were gray. They were calling out for a she-cat named Gray, saying 'COME ON! WE NEED YOU FOR THE AMBUSH!' Then, she passed, and her cries faded. I didn't see her again." I had no hesitation to nudge Violet forward. "Come on, back to camp." Violet seemed grave, she probably knew what was happening. I rushed in, indebted that Snowyrain sat unharmed. She turned back, frowning, seeing the anxious looks on our faces. "Is something going on?" she asked. "Yes, something is going on." I whispered. I explained the situation to her, and the look of horror on Snowyrain's face grew. It twisted into seething pique. Violet flinched, probably not used to seeing this on her foster mother's face. "We can't let them find the body, focus on THAT," I meowed to Snowyrain, loudly so she could hear me. This seemed to distract her from her enraged cogitations, and she pelted alongside Violet and I towards Gray. "Will they find it first? What if they do?" Violet whimpered. "If they find it first, they'll probably try to hurt us. But, I'll protect you." Violet seemed assured at this answer, despite looking very flurried. They finally found the gray-and-white pelt, bloodied and still laying there, eyes blank. Violet looked apprehensive, and stayed frozen in place. It was okay, I never asked her to hide the body anyway. I sniffed the air, ignoring the unpleasant aroma of death. Though it was strong, I needed to make sure there were no vengeful, awaiting rogues. I cautiously padded towards the physique. The smell of death and gore got even heftier as I neared the frame. I slowly took it in my mouth, and though the stench was almost unbearable, I managed to drag it under a bush. I covered the scent with the flowers I could find, still checking the air. Finally, I was able to clean up the blood and wash my paws off in the river. Once I headed back to my mate and the kit, Violet looked traumatized, but at ease now. "Come on, let's go back before they catch-" An aroma filled my nostrils, rogue cat. I heard voices, heading in from the east, where a forest was. Fortunately, because of the thickness of the trees, they hadn't spotted us yet. I gave an alarmed look to my comrades, and that's all they needed. We hared back to the camp, our paws not making a sound on the grass. We panted, safe and far away. But were we really secure? Chapter Seven Violet looked terrified again. She dove under a bush, and I could still see her quaking form. I ducked down, and so did Snowyrain. I licked my mate's cheek, which seemed to console her a bit. I heard yowls of surprise and terror from the far lake, they were that clamorous. I heard one, a tom, yowl, "''who in the darn world did this?" I backed even further into the camp, intimidated. They surely outnumbered us, because I could smell at least four different scents. What were two she-cats and a kit going to do? Violet mewled softly, and I shushed her. Snowyrain hissed to grab my attention. I looked at her, and she growled silently, "To a bush." I didn't need any more diktat. I followed Snowyrain, but her white fur stood out like the sun against the sky. I hissed, "you need to crouch lower. They will see you." Snowyrain was practically pinned to the ground, and she was doing a good job. Suddenly, pawsteps could be heard, not far from us. A she-cat snarled, not particularly quietly, "Whoever did this, come out! OR WE WILL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU OURSELVES!" Violet was seen making a swift dash between the two bushes. Her paws weren't hushed at all, and a rustle could be discerned as she leaped inside. She was shaking, fear getting the best of the young kit. I curled my tail around her, but the damage had already been done. "WHO'S THERE?" cried the she-cat. I refused to make a sound, and Violet trembled even more ferociously. I licked the young she-kit, and slowly did it. A cat entered the camp, sniffing around. He's going to find us, ''I thought grimly. Before I could even feel scared, a white frame leaped out of the bush, snarling and arching her back. "Intruders!" she cried, fiercely as she could. "What's momma doing?" whispered Violet, barely making a sound. "Defending us," I replied in a hushed tone. I padded out too, making sure Violet didn't copy us. I arched my back. "What in StarClan do you want?" I tried to look as malicious as possible. I swished my tail back and forth threateningly. The tom stepped forward. "Did you kill Gray?" I acted confused. "Who is Gray?" Snowyrain snarled, "We don't know anything about them. NOW GET." The tom stepped back, but we didn't get rid of the courageous she-cat. The she-cat looked ferocious, and hissed, "Tell me what you saw by the lake, if you were there." I replied smoothly, "The most recently we've been there is yesterday. I didn't see any signs of this Gray you're talking about." Snowyrain nodded, backing up my story. I unsheathed and sheathed my claws constantly, trying to look more menacing. The tom muttered to the she-cat, "Come on, Larka. Let's get out of here. They clearly don't have any information." Larka finally gave in. "Okay, Navar." Navar and Larka left, looking a bit daunted. Two more cats leaped out of the bushes, as Larka told them they didn't need to ambush. As their shapes faded into the distance, I called Violet out. The she-cat tentatively padded out, and sighed in relief. "Good thing they didn't catch us." Snowyrain showered Violet in loving licks. "Oh, sweetie, I'm just glad you weren't hurt!" Violet tumbled down, giggling. "Get off me!" She rolled over and stood up again, looking dignified, or attempting to. As a kit, she didn't quite pull it off. Suddenly, a rapid form came hissing out of the bushes. "A SPY!" Violet cried. "Catch you on what?" the new blue-gray she-cat hissed. I knew what I had to do at that moment. Snowyrain cried, "Cinder, it's better to make a run-" She couldn't restrain me. I landed on the unsuspecting she-cat, sinking my claws into her belly fur. "If you keep your jaws shut, we'll let you go." She opened her mandibles to try to scream, but with her fear, nothing came out. Nothing but a hoarse whisper. "I'll keep my mouth shut," she whimpered, "just let me go." I reluctantly stepped off, but Snowyrain leaped on again. "No; you're one of Gray's allies, a traitor. We could never trust you." The she-cat writhed under my mate's grip, but there was nothing she could do. Snowyrain snarled, malice in her deep blue eyes. "But I'll make sure you keep your StarClan cursed mouth shut, forever." Snowyrain's paw went up... My eyes widened. All of a sudden, it slammed down. Chapter Eight Before the she-cat could choke a yowl out, before Snowyrain silence the she-cat for all of eternity, a voice cried, "STOP!" I looked up anxiously. Could this cat be another vengeful ally of Gray? I knew they probably weren't - if they were, they wouldn't be crying out for serenity. Snowyrain snarled. "Just let me get rid of this renegade." The cat jumped down from their perch, a rock above the camp. Now, I could make out their pelt color. They were a tortoiseshell, a she-cat. "My name is Serenity," she paused to guffaw, "a bit ironic, I know. But I saw this helpless she-cat, and I just knew I had to help. What are your names?" she asked, not giving any of us a chance to explain. I meowed, "My name is Cinder, the kit is Violet, and the white cat is Snowyrain, my mate." The blue-gray she-cat whispered, "I'm Lagoon." Serenity nodded, acknowledging us. Serenity, catching my mate off guard, tackled her to the ground. Snowyrain yowled, clawing wildly at her attacker. I was tensed, ready to rush in and help. Serenity got off Snowyrain. "Now, go, Lagoon. I understand why they killed Gray. Now, if you tell your allies, there's going to be a little difficulty." Serenity chuckled, seeming a little insane. Snowyrain hissed, "she'll tell them anyway. You can never trust an ally of Gray." "Nonsense," Serenity replied, almost cutting her off. "She was only a former ally, anyway. If she does tell anyone, I'll make sure those claws are gone by tomorrow." Snowyrain seemed a little shaken. I nuzzled my mate, consoling her from this weird feline. Violet mewled, and bounded over to me. She leaped onto my back, burying herself deep into my fur, which wasn't very cavernous. It seemed to give little Violet comfort anyway. Serenity still came closer, and I growled inaudibly. Serenity stepped back a bit. "You're menacing Violet." Serenity finally seemed to comprehend it, and she tread back to her earlier location. "Your kit seems to be a bit of a weakling." I snarled, and I could hear little Violet's growl. "Anything but that." Violet leaped off my back, and arched her undersized back. I suppressed a chuckle. Serenity purred. "I take those words back." She came forward to the kit, and licked her. Violet seemed to be more tranquil now, and purred as the tortoiseshell gave her attention. I looked at Snowyrain, who was smiling at Violet. Serenity finally pulled away and meowed, "It looks like something happened here." I replied, "This used to be our camp, but it got ravaged by a fire. Now we have to revamp." Serenity looked around. "This too much for two full-grown cats and a kit to do," she meowed. "Why don't I assist?" I looked at Violet, who seemingly had no outlook. Snowyrain whispered in my ear, "we could use the succor." I finally nodded, and replied, "you may aid." A smile steadily spread across Serenity's features, and she purred, "Great! Let's get on with it, shall we?" I had to confess, she was a great helper. She was a burly feline, and could easily lift the denser artifacts. We got around to refashioning the warriors' den that night. "Thanks so much for the assist, Serenity," I purred. She purred back. "No problem." That night, we all slept peacefully and soundly. We knew that the camp would not take much longer to remodel. At least, if we had Serenity around. Violet was curled up beside me, Snowyrain on the other side. Serenity had not wanted to intrude our privacy so she had slept in the medicine den. Having my mate and foster kit beside me was the most incomparable situation a feline could ever even dream of. That's until the morning came again. This time, we were renovating the nursery. Chapter Nine I was worn out by the time the sun went down, and left us panting for that day. We had actually ended up redoing three dens - nursery, elders', and apprentices. The MyrtleClan members would be able to return soon, which I was exceedingly contented about. Snowyrain now sat beside me, and she licked my ear. Serenity was smiling softly. Just over the course of a day, she had evolved into a staunch companion. She looked a bit remorseful as she meowed, "Well, it looks like it's time for me to vacate, and your Clan to return." Violet stood up, and nuzzled Serenity's leg. That was about the full height she reached. "No! Please, please, stay! But I don't know what vacate means, but by the vibes you're giving, you're leaving." Serenity fondly licked the kitten. I was regretful, too. This feline would be a great addition to our Clan. "Serenity?" I asked. The she-cat looked up from Violet, who meowed in protest. "What do you need, before I depart?" I felt a great sadness overcome me again, but I jostled it to the back of my mind. "Would you like to stay with MyrtleClan?" Serenity shook her head. "I would love to, but I fear I would take up too much space." "You would not!" Violet cried from her spot on the ground. "STAY! STAYYY!" she yowled in distress. Serenity touched her nose to the kit's. "Violet, I'll have to go. I will take up too much room. Your moms have too much to deal with already." I couldn't deny that. How would we even begin to find all the groups? They had probably already branched out into parts of the forest, and some may have even ventured past Twolegplace. "Serenity, you'd be a great assistance," I pushed. She looked a bit on the fence, but firmly meowed, "No. Besides, I have other felines I need to aid." With that, she took off through the woods. Violet cried out, and tried to dashed away. Snowyrain blocked her. She struggled, but finally went limp against her foster mother. I was too absentminded to notice, or to even bother. I was blank-minded about how some cat could just run away that sudden. Just as sudden as she came. Tears threatened to choke me, and my throat tightened. Snowyrain must have seen, because she started to lap at me. "Cinder? Are you okay?" Violet looked concerned. I managed to choke out, "Yeah, I'm fine." Snowyrain's fur bristled in alarm. "You're not fine. Serenity has other things to attend to." Violet looked sorrow, and whined. I bent down to nuzzle the she-kit, which seemed to help. There seemed to be an absence in camp, because the helpful tortoiseshell was missing. She was gone, probably for good. I just sat there and wallowed in myself, looking up at the stars. They twinkled in the sky, not a care in the world. Because they were in StarClan. They had nothing to worry about, not a care in the universe. I didn't notice as a white pelt padded towards me, and Snowyrain startled me as she placed a paw on my shoulder to get my attention. "Snowy!" I jumped back, startled. My mate just purred. "Violet's asleep. Come on, snap out of your misery. Come for a stroll with me." I hesitated. "In the middle of the night? Without Violet? There could be anything out there. Foxes, badgers, you name it!" Snowyrain just guffawed. "You know, it's not like they appear from the sky. There's not a badger set for miles, and we've only seen a fox last moon." I couldn't jostle the alarm to the back of my mind. What if the unthinkable happened to Violet - she went missing? Or she was eaten? I made my final decision. "You can go, but I need to keep Violet secure." Snowyrain kept on insisting, until I finally resigned. We made our way through the wooded area, and I was worried that my love's white pelt would stick out like the sun in the sky. But she kept on treading through the forest, leading me somewhere only she knew. "Where are we going?" I finally came back to my senses. She was leading me to the middle of nowhere. "You'll see," the she-cat replied. My worry faded a bit as dawn came about, the milky light aiding me to the see better. All of a sudden, we were in a clearing. And there she was. The one I had missed in a short amount of time. The tortoiseshell that I needed so desperately. "Serenity!" Chapter Ten Serenity turned around, but then I realized, it wasn't Serenity. It was a tom that looked a lot like her, though. "I'm not Serenity," he said, "I'm her brother, Tranquility." Tranquility looked at me with those calm and calculating green eyes, and Serenity had the same but blue. "I'm sorry, Tranquility," I apologized. "I'm looking for Serenity. Have you detected her?" Tranquility nodded. "She was here just a few hours ago. But, don't go inspecting after her. She can be all over the place, aiding cats. If you divert here, let's just say she's an unfavorable adversary." I just kind of disregarded him. I should have paid attention to what he said, though, even though while it was occurring, it just felt like he was yakking away, deflecting me from my search. Tranquility stared at me, as though he were trying to figure out if I was merit enough to be Serenity's comrade. He finally snorted. "Well, I advise you turn back." Snowyrain urged me on. "Come on, Cinder, let's go." I padded out of earshot of Tranquility, and out of his observation. "Now, let's go forage for Serenity." "Didn't you hear what he said?" hissed Snowyrain. "Yes, and I've made my decision," I retorted. "It's a mouse-brained one. I don't think I'm going with you." I stared in shock at Snowyrain. "But, Snowyrain, you're my mate!" "Don't hit me with this 'mates always work together' dung. Goodbye. I hope you become rational and follow me." I just stared after Snowyrain as her white rump disappeared into the distance. I turned back, hoping to see Tranquility, but he was gone. "Could have given me directions, at least," I snarled. I was in a bad mood. I hoped I wasn't going to be when I found Serenity. Of course I wasn't! I snapped out of it. She was a friend. I set off, and let my senses lead. I hoped to detect the sweet scent of Serenity, but of course, the tortoiseshell's scent was nowhere to be found. I snorted. She shouldn't be this hard to find, though she did want to be arcane. I noticed she was more cunning than she seemed at first. I always looked for Tranquility, too, in hope of guidance. Of course, he never appeared. Finally, I grew fatigued. I wanted to let it swamp me, fall into blissful slumber, but I couldn't. I would let Serenity get farther away, until she evanesced from this territory forever. I was aware that Serenity was a nomad. I finally resorted to just calling out for the she-cat, as she might think I needed assistance. "Serenity!" my voice had weakened. I was hungry, thirsty, but I was letting my desperation get the better of me. I started to chat with myself. "You're famished," I snarled. It escaped my mandibles, my first words. "I know, but I must find Serenity." My voice was a wheeze. Suddenly, a flash of fur appeared at the edge of my vision. "You're going insane," I reasoned with myself. "I need her, though..." And suddenly, water was in front of me. I lapped at it greedily, not even bothering to see who brought it. I finally looked up, to see Snowyrain. First, ignominy flooded me. She had seen me talk to myself! Then, disappointment. I wanted Serenity. "Go away, you're not Serenity," I snarled. Snowyrain rolled her eyes. "You needed me, psychotic wheeze-mouse." I guffawed at the comment, but swiftly took more water. I needed it more than ever. I finally finished it, and felt at last satisfied. Snowyrain finally huffed. "So, you overworked yourself to the point of insanity?" she said it casually, as if it were an everyday thing to happen. "I wouldn't say to the point of insanity..." I returned, "actually, I take that back." I immediately meowed. "I did." Snowyrain purred. "You're a bit swift to change your mind." She licked me on the ear, and I licked her back. "I'm glad you found me," I confessed. "That should be an understatement," Snowyrain scoffed. "You were going to die of thirst of I didn't find you. Anyway, I've been pursuing you this whole time." My jaw dropped. "I thought you were staying behind to protect Violet! You thought this was precarious!" A wave of trepidation followed. "Who did you leave Violet with? You didn't take her into these woods, did you? Or worse, leave her alone?" Snowyrain laughed. "You worry too much! She's with Tranquility. He offered to watch over her while I look for you." Again, I was shocked. "Tranquility was with you this WHOLE TIME?" Snowyrain nodded. "So you don't become successful. You know, Serenity has been planning to return." Cinder was shocked. Her jaw dropped in sheer awe. "YOU KNEW?" Snowyrain purred. "Yup." Cinder's fur bristled a bit, how Snowyrain would make her mate look ridiculous when she knew Serenity would return. "Great StarClan, Snowyrain." Cinder hissed. She had to admit, she wasn't that irate. Snowyrain was her mate, after all. Snowyrain flicked her tail, "Follow me." Cinder padded after her mate and medicine cat. She suddenly realized how this relationship was forbidden. ''Worry about camp now, worry about forbidden love later. ''Cinder flicked her tail in dismissal. Who would notice, anyway? When they came back to Tranquility, Cinder noticed how much Violet had grown. Put into perspective of Violet beside another cat, she was coming up to his shoulder now. She was about apprentice age, Cinder guessed. "Thanks for taking care of Violet, Tranquility." Snowyrain dipped her head, and nudged Violet along. As they padded back to camp, Cinder's tail quivered. Serenity would be coming back. A new Clanmate was what they needed to burgeon. Cinder meowed to Snowyrain and Violet, pulling them in a huddle, "It's time to call our Clanmates back. They can help rebuild the rest of the camp, and the camp is pretty much prepared." The apprentice and medicine cat nodded in agreement. Cinder started with her elementary calling, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey..." If some felines were still in the area, they would be retrieved. A few felines padded in, including Vanilla, Dark, and Thorn. "How are we going to find the rest?" Snowyrain muttered. Cinder, without saying another word, leaped onto the Ledge. "Do you know where everyone else is?" she called informally. Vanilla spoke up. "I glimpsed Whisper, Shadow, and Shade crossing the border. I chattered with them, and they said they were going to the Marsh Forest until the camp was ready." Cinder shuddered, as she abhorred the Marsh Forest. It was a marshy forest, which was overrun with bugs and amphibians. Cinder nodded, trying to disguise her distaste for the revolting forest. "Has anyone seen any other cats?" The camp went silent, no ounce of noise daring to reverberate around the camp. "Well then," Cinder sniffed, "that wasn't very advantageous." She leaped off the Ledge, her paws landing with a muted ''thump ''on the grassy earth. Vanilla and Thorn whispered back and forth, and Thorn seemed to be waiting for the perfect time to denigrate or maltreat Vanilla. Snowyrain padded up to Cinder, twining her white, fluffy tail with Cinder's slender gray. "Despite the uninformed Clanmates, I think you did an admirable job." Cinder couldn't help but emancipate a purr, which got some of her Clanmates' unfavorable scrutiny. Snowyrain didn't seem to notice, or care, about the interrogative glances. Cinder flattened her ears and put on a mind-your-own-business look. That made most of the felines look away, all but one, Magnolia. She appeared... not quite repulsed, but quizzical. Snowyrain noticed that Cinder had tensed, and she followed her gaze. Noticing the she-cat, she quickly released her tail from hers. "Does she apprehend?" Cinder didn't break her stare with Magnolia, instead narrowing her eyes more. "I anticipate so." She padded towards Magnolia, who looked straight into her optics. "So you found love with our medicine cat?" She inquired. It wasn't resolute, just nonchalant, as if it were something that weren't so taboo. "You don't seem to have an objection to it." Magnolia shrugged. "It's candid, I don't. I don't care, it just seems a little ambiguous that our leader would be breaking the code." "I honestly could care less. I love her. That's all that matters." Magnolia seemed to crack an internal smile, her eyes lighting up. As if she could relate, or as if she had finally found the excuse to punish Cinder. Chapter Eleven Now that Magnolia knew of the medicine cat's undisclosed affair, Cinder had to keep an eye on whoever she was chatting with. She could picture Magnolia leaning into some feline's ear, blabbering out her secret. But Cinder's debarring glare restraining her from telling said secret. Snowyrain stepped up beside Cinder. "Does anyone know yet?" Cinder looked at her. Her gaze was beseeching. She must really want to keep this clandestine. "Other than Magnolia? No. Or at least, I hope so." Snowyrain trotted on, and dissipated into the medicine den. Cinder then descried Violet behaving anomalously. "What are you doing?" Cinder raised her head up high. Violet shrunk down. "Going to... Mom's den?" "With that look on your face, I don't believe so, Violet. Where are you actually going?" Violet sighed. "I wanted to sneak out to try hunting for the first time." That's when Cinder discerned that Violet had grown. Instead of a kit-like frame, with a small height, fluffy cheeks, and an undersized belly, Violet had a slender and muscular physique. She was apprentice-aged. "By tonight, you won't have to sneak, my kit." Violet's eyes lit up, just the prospect of being an apprentice seemed to be enough to fill her with ebullience. Violet almost screeched, "thank you, oh, thank you!" and rushed off. Probably to apprise everyone. Cinder purred, the purr a loud one. Violet was her adopted daughter, but Cinder loved her as if she were her actual daughter. She strode to the Ledge and sprung onto it. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Ledge for a Clan meeting!" Violet hurtled out of her den, which she would never be a resident of again. "Violet, one of the kits, has reached an age where she is old enough to transition into an apprentice." Purrs rang out, all directed towards the lovely young kit. She took it all in, and it finished up in a beaming smile. "Violet, please step forward." The kit stepped forward, her small paw touching the regrowing ground. "After the horrendous fire, this stands as our mark of revamping and thriving. Violet, from this moment on, you will be an apprentice. Your mentor will be Dark." Dark moved elsewhere in distinction to the rabble, alternately towards Violet. Violet beamed, and Cinder was jubilant. She virtually slumped. Felines observed studiously. "Violet! Violet!" The appellation erupted from the felines' maws, resounding even beyond the camp. As soon as the ritual was concluded, Cinder scuttled to Violet. "I adore you so much..." she murmured whilst she embraced her. "I adore you, too, mom... I must go with my mentor, if you don't mind, I'm departing now." She grinned broadly at her mother one last time. Cinder wanted to tear up. Her kit was an apprentice. "They grow up fast." Snowyrain had materialized beside her. Her voice was nebulous and hushed. "There's nothing to be sad about, Snowyrain..." Cinder meowed, even though a melancholic feeling had crept up on the leader herself. "There is something to be sad about, Cinder," Snowyrain responded morbidly. "I heard someone on the edge of camp, not a Clan constituent, but rather a loner, or more likely, a barbarous one." Cinder gulped. "I'm not ready for another fracas right now. The camp isn't even prepared yet." Snowyrain sighed. "Skirmishes don't wait, I'm afraid." Cinder, as discreetly as she could bare, rounded up the Clan and whispered to them about what Snowyrain apprehended. A tom's fur bristled. "Seriously? Right now? We're not even finished revamping! I am going to slice this rogue's head off..." he muttered to himself about what barbaric things he would do to the rogue, whilst other felines spoke up about their musings. "I have a scheme!" a she-cat meowed. "Let me hear it," Cinder replied. She was a rather astute, and so Cinder would give up her fresh-kill of the day to listen to this proposal. "So, if this is an assembly of rogues, this would work better. But if it's one feline, which I highly doubt, this'll still work. The strongest cats will come out in front of the rogue, diverting it. If it shows aggressive intentions, then the second wave will come out from behind the rogue. We will conceal our scents by rolling in bushes and things along the way, so we aren't discerned." She continued, "The third and fourth waves will ambush from both sides, while the rogue colony is fighting off our first and second forces." The second her mandibles ceased to move, pretty much every cat concurred. Then they were off. Cinder, Dark, Thorn, Creek, Raven, and Birch were systematized into the first patrol. The second patrol consisted of Blaze, Blizzard, Lightning, Milky, and Rose. The rest of the felines, incorporating Vanilla, Frost, and Pastro. They would send someone to the Marsh Forest if backup was needed. Cinder and all the others rolled around childishly in the leaves, as if they were kits, but this was salient, unlike a kit's extraneous occupations. They prowled through the forest, until the target was perceived. It was a gathering of rogues. Who seemed to be the leader was a black she-cat, and after hearkening to their conversation, they were arranging to ambush MyrtleClan, and subsequently all the other Clans. "We have to stop them in their treacherous tracks." a cat whispered. Cinder nodded, and with her little patrol, strolled out of a bush casually. "Why, hey there." I meowed unpretentiously. The black she-cat narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing here?" "Oh, just passing through, like ordinary cats. You talkin' about those pesky Clan cats? Drove us off their land one too many times." Cinder kept an informal vocabulary, so that she seemed inconspicuous. The leader seemed to alleviate, and retorted, "Those felines need to be eradicated. Land should be free for all cats." The rogue group cheered, as if they didn't care about alerting MyrtleClan and driving all the mice in the forest away. Cinder returned, "Too bad we don't know how to fight." All of a sudden, behind her, a brash voice burst out, "OR DO WE?" It was Thorn. Cinder had almost denied to let him on the patrol, because she knew how splenetic he could get. But Cinder had to go with the flow, and unsheathe her claws. "Oh my, my, such pretty kitties." the she-cat purred smoothly. "You really think we're here for your fashion show?" Thorn spat. Without a second thought on the matter, Cinder bounded into the rabble of rogues. She leaped on a random one, who yowled in distress. She slashed at it's belly. Another rogue, a tortoiseshell tom, hauled her off and pinned her down. Cinder gave the tail signal for the rest of the felines to come. They came rushing out of the bushes, letting out thundering yowls. A war had just begun. Chapter Twelve A couple yowls of flabbergast reverberated around the miniature clearing. A few rogues attempted to run, but Clan cats pounced on them in no time. The tortoiseshell stood with his mouth agape, and Cinder took the opportunity to pin him down. She slashed his nose, and affronted, "Never seen this many cats who could fight?" She bit down on his belly fur, and tugged. The skin broke and blood cascaded out. The tom yowled for succor, but to his dismay, no feline even batted an eye. They were all too immersed in their own fights. Cinder ran her serrated claws down his chest, and he caterwauled in agony. He lay limp from blood loss, but Cinder knew he would wake up, so she scanned the clearing for her next adversary. She then perceived something scandalizing. Violet had sidled into the clearing to watch, and a rogue tom was backing her against a bush. Cinder let out a bloodcurdling battle cry, and launched herself onto the tom. He turned around, eyes wide, with seconds to spare before his legs buckled open her impact. He bellowed in revelation and perturbation. No one came. Cinder then twitched her tail for the third and fourth waves to come, so they could finally vanquish the abrasive rogues. More cats flooded in, and that did it. Rogues started retreating instantaneously. Cinder gave lacerated the rogue's face, and let him recoil. There were only five cats left, but Cinder whirled on Violet. Her Clanmates would take care of it. "Why did you sneak out? You weren't supposed to come for a reason. I'm not saying no just for the fun of it." Violet diminished. "I thought since I was an apprentice, you would take me more seriously..." "But that is not a legitimate rationale for your actions!" Cinder hissed. The leader knew she was being a bit austere, but Violet had to learn... even if she was her adopted daughter. Before Violet could say anything more, a weight hit Cinder on the back, and she slumped onto the ground. Violet squalled. The she-cat's silky voice was familiar. It was the leader of these decrepit rogues. "So, we have a little apprentice? She looks sweet. It'll be ''so ''leisurely to kill her." Cinder screamed, "NO!" All the heads swiveled to look at her. She felt the burn of many orbs watching her, some glinting in fear, others in gaiety. "YOU WILL NOT KILL HER." Cinder felt the most choler wash over her then she had ever felt in her entire life. She felt a sudden surge of brawn, and pushed up. The thin she-cat fell off of her effortlessly, due to Cinder's muscular anatomy. Cinder rose up taller than ever before. She bounded over to the rogue leader, and placed one paw on top of her throat. "Say that once again, and I will end your life." Raven cracked a smirk. "I will kill Violet." Cinder sunk her claws in, but the rogue deftly pushed her back legs up. Cinder tumbled back over to where Violet was, vulnerable on the ground with an impotent apprentice to back her up. Cinder hauled herself back up, but Violet snarled, "No. I will take care of this vermin." Cinder shook her head. "Violet, this is my battle, and I will fight it." That made Violet shut her trap. Cinder stalked forward. "You came to invade my territory, and tried to kill my warriors. Now you will feel that anguish, and you will be tortured." "So I will." the leader meowed dismissively. "Surely a noble warrior wouldn't have the heart to do that to a poor, irreproachable she-cat?" Cinder lashed her tail. "If you WERE a poor, irreproachable she-cat. Except you aren't. You CHOSE to ambush my Clan, who was doing nothing. We lived limpidly on our territory, but you chose to invade it." Cinder narrowed her eyes. "In short, you brought this open yourself, fox-heart." Cinder leaped at the rogue, who stood still, with her mouth agape. She landed squarely on the sleek, black she-cat. She raised her paw, and then brought it down on her neck. Once the collision took effect, blood poured out of the inept she-cat. She was limp, but still breathing. Barely. The remaining rogue cats escaped, eyes wide. Cinder growled, "Drag her back to camp." The warriors did that exact thing, and were in silence as they plodded back. Snowyrain's wide, innocent blue eyes were the first thing Cinder saw. "Cinder!" Snowyrain rushed over, and touched her nose to Cinder's bloody neck. "How did it go?" Her eyes then darted to the barely alive she-cat, and her jaws dropped. "Raven?" she gasped. "You know this vermin?" Cinder asked. "Know? I loved this 'vermin'! Why did you kill her?" "She's alive, just. And what do you mean by 'loved'?" Snowyrain sat down by the slumped body. "It's a long story." Cinder pricked her ears, interested. "I met Raven when I was a helpless loner. We were both kits, several moons before this Clan detected me. We were the only felines we had, because our parents had both just died. We loved each other to StarClan and back. But then this Clan took me away. Raven was horribly apoplectic, and swore retribution on the Clans. She formed a group of rogues, who she said were 'destined to take over the Clans'." Cinder breathed out. "Wow." That was when Raven's eyes blinked open. "Snowyrain? Am I in the Realm of Stars?" Snowyrain scoffed. "No, you're in MyrtleClan." She snarled, "MyrtleClan. Why have you gone with these mouse-brains, Snowyrain? You deserve better." Snowyrain smiled softly. "I'm afraid I love it here, and I've moved on." Raven frowned. "How could you love a place with so many rules?" Snowyrain giggled. "I'm happy here, for whatever reason. You made the wrong choice, y'know. They didn't torture me." Raven's eyes widened. "They didn't?" Snowyrain put one paw on the rogue leader. "They didn't. But seeing you like this tortures me. And I guess it's best to put an end to it all." Cinder gasped. Was she going to kill this feline? "Please! Don't! I capitulate!" Snowyrain relaxed her grip. "I've missed you." And at that moment, Cinder was afraid her whole love life would crash. Chapter Thirteen Raven and Snowyrain had been hanging out a lot lately. Cinder had tried to assign different warriors to go feed her, but Snowyrain always insisted that she was the one to nourish Raven. One day, Violet approached Cinder, and inquired, "Why does Snowyrain always hang out with Raven?" Cinder wrapped her tail around the apprentice. "I don't know Violet, and never will." Raven and Snowyrain were padding out of the den just then, and Cinder glared at them. "So... you've found a new lover." Snowyrain sniffed. "So you think just because we're Clan cats we can't have companions outside the Clans?" Cinder shook her head. "No. I just think you need to dedicate more of your time to the cat who chose to love you, and never abandon you." Raven went nose to nose with Cinder. "You were the one who carried her away into this imbecile Clan." Cinder hissed. "I wasn't the one who took her. It was the disreputable leader Birch. He was responsible for that." Raven's fur bristled. "Then why did you go along with it?" "I never acceded to anything! I was an apprentice, for StarClan's sake!" Snowyrain suddenly shoved her white, fluffy body in between the two she-cats. "Enough, enough. Cinder, you will forever be my only one. Raven is just my friend. She is allowed to be. You never said I couldn't be her friend, and if you did forbid me, that could just be atrocious. So don't mind me, I'm going to be hanging out with my FRIEND." Cinder sputtered, "Snowy - I- I didn't me-mean to." Snowyrain had already padded out of camp. Cinder felt her heart sink. Despite Snowyrain's reassuring words, Cinder just couldn't bring herself to stop being jaundiced. She sighed, and turned back to look over her Clan. Cats chattered, ate, and took strolls. Everything seemed harmonious, but Cinder's inner self was in turmoil. She padded inside her den, and laid down. She closed her eyes, feeling a sudden tiredness wash over her. As she drifted off to slumber, she thought, ''maybe after resting I'll feel better. And she was correct. She opened her eyes to feel tranquil, and noticed the sun setting. Snowyrain was back in camp, she noticed with gaiety, and she hopped down to meet her mate. "Snowy!" Snowyrain turned towards her, and the white she-cat's eyes glinted with delight. "Cinder! How was your nap?" she purred, amused by how long her lover slept. Cinder's face went red with sheepishness. "Don't make fun of me for sleeping! You know as leader I get enervated!" Snowyrain giggled. "Of course, I was just teasing." Cinder twined her tail with Snowyrain's, and nuzzled her. "I love you," she whispered. She perceived Magnolia staring at them again, and she smirked. ''At least I have a mate, ''she thought. Snowyrain broke off from her, however, and glanced towards Raven. The black rogue was making her way towards them, and wove herself around Snowyrain. "Say, how about a stroll?" She simpered at Cinder as Snowyrain nodded with a purr, and then wandered off again. Cinder let out a low growl. She knew Raven was out to get Snowy. Cinder opted to follow Snowyrain and Raven, and so she did. She made sure her scent was wafting the opposing direction, and crept forward in a hunting crouch. Snowyrain and Raven promptly halted in a clearing, and Raven purred at Snowyrain. "You know, Snowyrain, we could run away together, instead of remaining with that hare-brained mate of yours." Snowyrain frowned. "You do realize I only like you as a friend, correct?" Raven paused her weaving around Snowyrain, and trailed her long, slim tail under her chin. "Surely you don't mean that?" Raven frowned. "We were lovers since day one, practically! And then this foolish feline takes you away, and you suddenly love her?" There was anger and betrayal on the edges of the black feline's voice, and Cinder's heart ached just a minuscule bit for the perfidy she felt. She then straightened up. Snowyrain was her girl! Raven couldn't just take her like that! "That part of my life has concluded, and it did a long time ago," she pointed out. "When I met Cinder... I knew she was the one." Cinder couldn't help but crack a small smile. Raven's frown turned into a scowl. "Well then, if you want to stay with that rat, fine." She turned away, tilting her head upwards. "I never needed you anyway." She padded off into the forest, and the gray feline could just feel the choler radiating off the she-cat as she padded away. Cinder decided to head back, as she knew Raven would never be returning. "I can smell you, Cinder."